Failure
by Myaka
Summary: Je suis si désolé. J'aurai tant voulu te protéger plus... C'était mon rôle, et j'ai échoué. Comment me le pardonner ? [FanFic basée sur Bosco]


**Note de l'Auteur :** Ce petit OS se situe après l'épisode 5X21. Pour resituer un peu l'action, Bosco vient d'apprendre que le corps déchiqueté, retrouvé par Sully et Ty, est celui de son frère.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bosco, de Mikey, et autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic.

Failure.

La mort.

Une notion qui paraît si abstraite tant que l'on n'y a pas été confronté. Ohhh bien sûr, Maurice Boscorelli avait assisté à la découverte de macchabées à demi pourrissants, plus d'une fois dans sa vie ; il avait été témoin de fusillades mortelles ; et avait même déjà été responsable de la mort de quelques personnes au cours de sa carrière de flic. La mort, il croyait connaître. Mais… cette dernière lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait rien compris. Toutes les personnes qu'il aurait cité, presque fièrement, en témoignage de son expérience, n'avait jamais compté pour lui. Il n'avait pas versé de larmes, ne s'était jamais réellement senti impliqué. C'était la vie. Des gens naissaient, d'autres devaient fatalement mourir. Ainsi s'arrêtait-là le raisonnement de Bosco. Mais cette fois-ci, toutes ses jolies petites réflexions volaient en éclat.

Mikey était mort.

Il revoyait la scène comme si elle venait tout juste de se dérouler. Sully, l'air grave, Ty à ses côtés, comme à l'accoutumé. Le lieutenant Swersky qui lui demandait de s'asseoir. Il aurait du deviner : il connaissait la procédure, il savait qu'on n'annonçait pas ce genre de nouvelles à une personne debout. Elle pouvait tombée sous le choc… Et en effet, Bosco avait senti ses jambes le trahir quand il avait comprit qu'il ne reverrait pas son frère. Mais il avait pallié sa faiblesse par le déni. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas Mikey ! Enfin, devant l'évidence de sa mort, c'était la fureur qui l'avait emporté…

Le coupable.

Rien ne comptait plus que la revanche. Frapper l'avocat de son frère ne l'a pas soulagé pour autant. Parce qu'au fond de lui, Boscorelli sait pertinemment que l'homme de Loi, aussi pourri soit-il, n'est pas si responsable que ça. S'il doit s'en prendre à quelqu'un… c'est à lui. Mickaël était son petit frère. Il lui avait promis, à son arrestation, qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider. Tout… Et à présent, son corps se retrouvait à la morgue. Quelle belle manière de s'occuper de quelqu'un ! Bosco ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Mikey lui avait accordé sa confiance. Il avait failli, trahissant son jeune frère.

La souffrance…

A présent, Bosco comprenait la mort. Il comprenait pourquoi les gens pleuraient, touchés si profondément dans leur coeur. Lui qui les avait si souvent méprisé de faire ainsi étalage de leurs sentiments, qu'il estimait excessifs, se retrouvait dans une situation similaire. L'ironie de sa situation ne lui échappa pas, et il regretta de n'avoir pas su montrer plus de sensibilité et de doigté auparavant. Mais peut-on seulement espérer appréhender correctement ce genre de chose lorsqu'on a pas été personnellement touché, un jour ? Si Bosco comprenait la souffrance de l'absence, c'est parce qu'il ressentait la même à cet instant précis. Elle lui perçait les entrailles, lui vrillait la tête, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose…

Echec.

Et outre cette sensation terrible de vide procurée par la disparition de Mikey, Maurice se sentait terriblement fautif. Et cette culpabilité lui laissait un goût âcre et amère au fond de la gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir. Comment arriver à se regarder dans une glace après cela ? Mikey… Il n'avait pas su protéger son petit frère. Déjà, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Bosco aurait aimé que son frère n'ai pas à assister aux démonstrations de violence de leur père. Il estimait qu'il aurait du préserver davantage Mikey. Peut-être que s'il avait su le faire, son jeune frère n'aurait pas été attiré par le milieu de la drogue… Et cette fois-ci, ses mauvais choix avaient conduit Mikey au cimetière. Comment se pardonner ? C'était si dur de vivre avec cette plaie béante qu'il avait laissé dans son cœur. Il lui manquait tant…

Maurice & Mickaël.

Deux « M ». Deux frères. Deux destins.

THE END


End file.
